


Sicky Bois

by RapunzelGirl13



Category: Smosh
Genre: Coming Out, Damien takes care of him though, M/M, Shayne is a whiny sick boi, being sick, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22319698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RapunzelGirl13/pseuds/RapunzelGirl13
Summary: Damien is known for getting sick a lot and his secret boyfriend Shayne loves to kiss him a lot. Since Shayne rarely gets sick he figures he won't ever get what Damien has. Until he and Damien wake up with the exact same cold. When they show up to work, Ian sarcastically asks if they were making out before Damien got sick.
Relationships: Damien Haas/Shayne Topp
Comments: 3
Kudos: 147





	Sicky Bois

Shayne and Damien had secretly been dating for a few months. No one knew, not even their parents. They wanted to keep things on the down low for a while so they could just spend time together without anyone suspecting anything. Besides, they were best friends, people were used to seeing them together, so being together outside of work wasn’t anything new for them. What was new, was this, the relationship. Neither of them had dated or even been attracted to a guy before. All it had taken was one simple kiss, for them to feel the sparks that fans were constantly pointing out. 

Now week ago, Damien had been complaining about how he thought that he was getting sick with a cold. Shayne being Shayne, didn’t seem to care and continued to steal kisses and the occasional make out session with his boyfriend. He just really liked to kiss Damien. He had a good immune system and so he wasn’t worried about getting sick. 

It had been a long work week and it was already back to being Monday. After all of them had spent some time at Ian’s, Shayne brought Damien home with him, rather than driving Damien all the way home. The two young men enjoyed cuddles.  Damien woke up in Shayne’s bed around 4am, his nose stuffed up, eyes watering, and throat on fire as he coughed. He shuffled out of bed and went to see if Shayne had any medicine or cough drops handy. Damien barely made it out of the bedroom when he heard coughing that sounded worse than his own. Damien turned and walked back into the room, now seeing Shayne sitting up in bed with watery eyes and sniffing. 

“Daammmiiiieeeennnn.” Shayne whined, coughing quite hard into his hands. “I think I’m sick.”

Damien choked back a laugh as he sat next to Shayne and rubbed his back. “I told you I was getting sick and you continued to stick your tongue down my throat anyways,” he teased, running his fingers through Shayne’s messy hair. 

“Shut up Day! You know I rarely get sick!” Shayne groaned. 

“We better call Ian and let him know we’re sick.” 

Shayne nodded. “We’ll have to call separately so he doesn’t know we’re together.”

Damien coughed into his elbow and stood up, looking everywhere for their phones but they were nowhere to be found. 

“Uh Shayne, do you remember having our phone’s last night when we came home?”

“Yeah I was sure we had them. I swore that I grabbed them off the coffee table.” Shayne said. 

“I’m pretty sure that we had them with us too but I can’t find them. We’ll have to go to work and see if Ian has them.”

“But I don’t want to get out of bed!” Shayne whined. “I’m cold and my throat hurts.”

“If I have to go, you’re coming with me baby boi.”

Damien managed to drag Shayne into the shower with him, the stream helping to clear both of their stuffy noses. At least for a while. The shower was quick, just long enough for them to wash up. Now Damien was used to being sick and so he got dressed without a problem. He stole a pair of Shayne’s boxers, jeans and a t-shirt. His boyfriend however, was whining as he sat on the bed naked, complaining about how he didn’t want to move. Damien laughed and helped Shayne into a pair of boxers, jeans and a red hoodie. Finally Damien found some cough drops in Shayne’s cupboard, making sure they both took one before they left. 

“Come on Shayne, let’s go.”

“Can we come right back here after and sleep?” 

“We’ll sleep at my place baby boi. I have to see Zelda and Freyja.” 

Shayne nodded and grumbled as he got in Damien’s car and the brunette drove them down to work. Shayne stayed at Damien’s side as they walked into the building and were greeted by Ian. 

“Woah you two look like shit.”

“Wow, thanks Ian.” Damien laughed, a cough following. 

“Oh and you two left your phones at my place last night.” Ian said, handing them each their phone. 

“Thanks.” Shayne mumbled, sneezing suddenly. 

“So, I get that Damien’s sick because he’s sick like 75% of the time.” Ian began.

“Hey that’s not true!” Damien frowned, coughing into his elbow.

Ian just shrugged. “But now did you get sick Shayne? Were you like making out with Damien last week?” He joked. 

Shayne’s eyes widened and his cheeks turned brighter than his hoodie. Damien blushed as well, not knowing what they were supposed to tell him.

“Oh my god, I was just joking but it actually happened! When did you two start going out?”

“Keep it down Ian, we’re keeping it on the down low. It’s only been three months.” Damien said softly. 

Ian pulled the two sick boys into his office and closed the door while Damien and Shayne sat down. 

“So when did this happen?” Ian asked with a smile.

“Seriously? Ian we just want to go home.” Shayne whined. 

“Please, I want to know everything!”

“A few months ago, we were at Shayne’s playing video games. We started to wrestle and it resulted in a kiss.” Damien said. “Since it is new for both of us, we wanted to keep it quiet. We’re still figuring it all out ourselves, plus we don’t want fans knowing yet. I mean neither of us even really knew we were bisexual until we kissed.” 

Ian smiled. “Well you two better get home and rest. Your secret is safe with me. I’m happy for you guys though, you’re cute together. I’ll let the others know that you both called in sick and we’ll postpone the new try not to laugh video, until you two are better.”

Damien smiled. “Thanks Ian, you’re the best. Come on baby boi, let’s go home and snuggle with my cats.”

Shayne’s face lit up at the mention of snuggles. “Yay cuddles!”

Damien chuckled as he led Shayne out of the building. “You are my adorable little sicky boi.” 

Shayne blushed. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Damien smiled, both getting into his car. “We can stay in bed all day if you want and just watch some Netflix.”

Shayne smiled as he leaned over the centre console to give Damien a kiss. “For the record, I’m never going to stop kissing you, even if it means I turn in a sick boy.” 

“I’m glad because this means I’ll never have to be sick alone again.” Damien teased and he began driving them back to his apartment. 


End file.
